Starting over
by iwillloveyouforeverbaby
Summary: After Beck didnt come after her, Jade goes to Becks RV to pack her stuff, when Beck comes home. He wants them to start over, and figure out where exactly their realtionship hit a snag.-"Lets take this slow, babe, please for me.  I love you." -slight oc


**Starting over**

**From the worst couple, I cried so hard, and I was yelling at the TV when I seen this episode. Ugh I hope they get back together soon or I will die. But for now, this is my version on how I think that they should give their relationship another try. **

Jade West sighed as she got out of her car and grabbed the somewhat heavy box from the backseat. She was at her boyfriend- wait ex-boyfriends house to return the things of his that had been left in her room over there years together.

Jade and Beck had met when they were 13 the summer before ninth grade. They had both auditioned at Hollywood Arts, a well-known performing arts high school. At first Jade had not liked the handsome pretty boy, there was something about him, that she would never admit scared her. She didn't want to date, or fall in love or any of that bull. Her parent's deteriation had left enough of a mark on her. It took Beck 3 months of constantly asking Jade out in order for her to finally get annoyed enough to say yes. He had taken her to a small coffee shop, and she was surprised at his lack of reaction to her rudeness. He took everything with a laid back grin that made her want to punch him, but at the end of the night when he kissed her goodbye, she couldn't help the emotions that ran through her. It took them another 4 months to become official. That was when Jade finally gave in to the feeling that Beck had created in her and she never looked back.

But now they were over, and she feared that it was for good this time. Sinjin and his stupid game show had ruined her life, and his remark about not being happy with her had cut deep. They were complete opposites but they had made it work so well over the years, yes they fought, often, but she knew that Beck and her really did love each other. Or at least she thought. As she stood outside Vegas house, counting to ten her heart broke, as she realized that she really had pushed him away this time, and he wasn't coming after her. She was so bad with emotions, just like her father, she thought with a snort, but now all she wanted was to beg Beck to forgive her, swear to him that she would change, be better, nicer not such a gank. The little pride she had left stopped her from begging him; he didn't come after her because he didn't want her anymore it really wasn't that hard to figure out her head yelled at her. But her heart knew that that was not true. She had seen the look in his eyes at school today; the sadness was not something she imagined. She was happy that he seemed to be turning down all the date offers, he had gotten over the past week (at least she hoped he was turning them down and not finding them later and asking them out), and the joy that had shot through her heart at watching him turn down both of the Vega sisters could never be topped.

Jade sighed and shook her head, she needed to block out her emotions if she was ever gonna make it through seeing Beck at his RV. The place where they had spent so much time as a couple, where she lost her virginity and Beck had first told her that he loved her. This place was a haven to her on so many nights when her parents where fighting, or gone, or even just plain annoying her.

Biting her lip she made her way to the front door, and after taking a couple of deep breaths she knocked. A few minutes later Beck answered the door, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Jade" he said with a slight smile.

"Sorry to bug you," she said softly, "I just figured you would want some of your stuff back from my house."

Beck bit his lip and Jade seen the slight hurt in his eyes, "please come in," he said moving sideways slightly to give her enough room to enter.

Jade hesitated a second then entered, setting the box down on his couch.

"I'm really glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you," Beck said from behind Jade as he watched her empty the things from the box onto his couch, so she could start grabbing her own things.

"We are over Beck, it's not my place to tell you who to date any more, you wanna date Vega go right ahead, I can't stop you."

Beck rolled his eyes, "that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," he said coming closer so he was standing next to her, "will you stop that please?" he asked as she stopped taking out Beck stuff from the box. He took her hand and led her over to the bed, "can you please just hear me out and listen to what I have to say for a second. I know you don't wanna do this but I really need to say this so please?" Beck asked his brown eyes shining with slight tears.

Jade closed her eyes unable to look at him any longer and nodded.

"I think that this will be good for us," Beck begins, and Jade flinched pulling her hand out of his.

"Ok I' done." Jade replied starting to stand up.

"No," Beck said roughly, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back down, "please let me finish." Beck held her down till she stopped moving and nodded again. "Ok," Beck began again, " I think that this will be good for us because you and I have been fighting a lot and half the time we don't even know why we are fighting. I don't know if this will work or not but I do know this, I miss you Jade, it's been a week and I've been going crazy without you. Me and you, someday we might crash and burn but it is not here and it is not today. I would really like it if we could start slow, talk about everything about us. Figure out what is going on with the two of us. I'm not ready to give this up yet; I really hope that you feel the same way." Beck finished.

Jade sat there for a minute in stunned silence.

"Say something?" Beck pleaded.

"I thought when you didn't come after me that you didn't love me anymore and you didn't want me." Jade said. She didn't know why that popped into her head first, but it was something that she had to say.

"I know," Beck said softly, "and I'm sorry, I really wanted to go after you but I needed to think. As cheesy as it sounds I wanted to have some time to myself, to make sure that this was what I wanted. But it's been a week, and I am going crazy without you."

Jade nodded, "me to" she said softly.

Beck pulled her close and held her. "I know that neither of us are really good with expressing our emotions, but we really need to talk. I don't think that we should tell anyone yet, I don't want them interfering with anything. I want it to be just you and me. What do you think?" Beck asked pulling back slightly.

"I would really like that," Jade said with a small smile.

Beck grinned, "Good. I'll make the coffee."

Jade chuckled, "I hope so, and there is no way I could do this without coffee."

Beck laughed, "I know," he whispered, kissing her head and getting up and going to his small RV kitchen.

Jade watched him silently and made herself more comferterable on his bed, this was gonna be a long night. She ignored the voice in her head telling her she shouldn't be doing this, that she didn't want to tell Beck what she was feeling cause she wasn't a sap. No she wasn't a sap she thought to herself, she was a girl who was desperately in love with a guy, and who did not want her 3 ½ year relationship to end.

Beck came back a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee. "Black to sugars my dear," he said with a slight English accent. Jade rolled her eyes but laughed.

"So," Beck began, "why don't you start, what did you mean when you mentioned how I look?"

Jade sighed, "I don't like that all this other girls come up to you. Like they know that I'm not good enough for you, you just have to be given the option to leave with them."

"Jade I would never leave you for another girl."

"I should know that, but all these girls are all so pretty, and nice, and you deserve them. I'm a gank Beck, I know that, you should be with someone who appericates you so much more than I do, you're so great."

"I want you Jade West, I don't care about how pretty and nice they are; I choose you because you make me feel something. You don't care about me for my looks you care because you know me. You know bout my lame love of bored games, and that I name my fish like a 3 year old but you don't care. You don't see me as that hot guy, and you don't giggle at everything I say. Your smart and your beautiful, and your real."

Jade smiled ," and Tori," she asked softly.

"Tori is nothing more than a friend, and the only thing I feel for her is like a love for my baby sister. I know I help her out and I take her side more often then I take yours, and I am sorry for that. I am an idiot sometimes and I know it. Because sometimes your temper and jealously annoy me, and It makes me retalate, and I know I shouldn't but I just kinda lose it."

Jade nods, "I know I have a really bad temper, and I'm sorry for all those times I freaked out over you and other women. I trust you, just not them. I don't want to lose you."

"And you wont," Beck said stroking her cheek," I love you too much for that, and I know I don't always act like a good boyfriend but I will try and be better, I don't want to lose you either."

"You are a perfect boyfriend, and treat me better then I deserve. I don't like that sometimes it feels like your flirting."

"Sometimes I do," Beck admitted, "your jealously proves that you still love me."

"That's a horrible thing to do to someone," Jade said.

"I know," Beck replied, kissing her forehead, "and I really am sorry, I will stop completely. I will even get a huge property of Jade sticker. But sometimes I am just trying to be a nice person, and you take it the wrong way."

Jade smiled, "okay," she said. "You are a nice person and you don't want to be rude I get it, just try to dial down the charm factor."

Beck laughed, "I have a charm factor."

"Yea," Jade said, " you and all that hair and that smile, you don't realize what it does to girls."

Beck smiled and leaned in closer, "and what does it do to you?" he teased.

Jade smirked and ran her hands through it and yanked a bit, "makes me weak," but you tell anyone I'll kill you."

Beck chuckled, and leaned in to brush his lips with hers slightly. He knew that this wasn't really slow but it has been a week and he has missed her.

Beck pulled back after a moment and rested his head on top of hers. Pulling he close they laid down her head on his chest and his arms around her, her favorite spot and it was where she belonged.

"What else?" Beck asked.

Jade bit her lip and hestated a bit, "I don't like having to beg for an I love you. Sometimes yea it's funny and we tease each other, but other times, I just want to hear it and I feel like I have to beg you to tell me. What girl wants to have to beg her boyfriend for that?"

Beck squeezed her tight, "I'm sorry babe, I thought you like our little game. Your right you shouldn't have to beg me for that, I should tell you and I will work on telling you more often. You don't ever have to beg for me to love you, you have it. All of it. Even when you're jealous and annoying, I love you and I always will."

Jade buried her face in his chest suddenly exhausted. She hadn't slept much this past week, and all this emotion was starting to take its toll. "I love you to," Jade whispered, "but can we stop right now, I'm really tired."

Beck squeezed her again, "of course babe."

Jade starting to get up, but Beck wouldn't let her, "you don't have to go," he said, "we have no school tomorrow. Stay."

Jade thought for a moment then nodded and laid back down, "ok," she said closing her eyes.

Beck smiled and reached for the blanket and covered them both up. "I love you Jade," Beck said into her hair, "sleep well my love."

Beck felt Jade smile against his chest, "I love you to." She said before drifting to the best sleep she's had in a week.

Beck put both arms around her and rubbed her back, as he to shut his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
